disneykilalaprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Princess
Disney Princess March 28, 2005 - March 31, 2017 "Disney Princess" is a Walt Disney Company franchise, based on fictional characters who have been featured as part of the Disney character line-up. They are: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan and Tiana. Disney has announced the future addition of Rapunzel from the computer animated film. The franchise has released dolls, sing-along videos, and a variety of other children's products, apparel, and even bandages featuring the Disney Princesses. History In early 2000, when Andy Mooney was hired by Disney's Consumer Products division to help combat dropping sales, the idea for the Disney Princess franchise was born. Soon after joining Disney, Mooney attended his first Disney on Ice show. While waiting in line, he found himself surrounded by young girls dressed as princesses. “They weren’t even Disney products. They were generic princess products,” he mused. Soon after realizing the demand, the Disney Princess line was formed. Despite limited advertising and no focus groups, the various Disney Princess items released became a huge success. Sales at Disney Consumer Products rose from $300 million in 2001 to $3 billion in 2006. In 2009 the anticipated sales is $4 billion. Today there are over 25,000 products based on the franchise. The princesses tobe featured in the line were chosen from classic Disney films. The characters were not chosen specifically for their royal titles, but rather for how well they fit into what Disney executives deemed “the Princess mythology." Mulan is an example of this concept; she has no familial ties to royalty, but is still included in the character list. Tinker Bell was once included under the same principle before it was decided she was not suited for the "mythology." She now stars in her own Disney franchise, the Disney Fairies. Other characters Other Disney characters have appeared in franchise merchandise, but aren't considered part of the Disney Princess franchise. ▪ Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) was included in the PlayStation 2 game Kingdom Hearts as one of the Princesses of Heart, all of whom were official Disney Princesses besides her (and the game's original princess, Kairi). Alice has appeared in official Disney Princess art, and is included in the Disney Princess music video It's Not Just Make Believe and The Perfect Princess Tea with the then eight official princesses, though she still remains excluded from the official lineup. ▪ Tinker Bell was once included under the principle that the princess need not be of royal heritage. However, it was decided she was not suited for the series "mythology". She now stars in her own Disney franchise, the Disney Fairies. ▪ Giselle from Disney's film Enchanted was originally going to be added to the line until the company realized it would have to pay the actress, Amy Adams, royalties for using her likeness. On the Princess Collection 2 CD, songs by Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Nala (The Lion King), and Megara (Hercules) are included. On the Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Once Upon a Dream DVD, sing-along segments with Megara (Hercules), Princess Minnie (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers), and Princesses Mei, Ting-Ting, and Su (Mulan II) are included. On the Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Enchanted Tea Party DVD sing-along segments with Alice (Alice in Wonderland), Maid Marian (Robin Hood), and Princess Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) are included. Sing-along segments with both Alice and Princess Melody are included in the Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Perfectly Princess DVD as well. Kilala Princess Kilala Princess is a Japanese fantasy/romance manga produced by Kōdansha that debuted in Nakayoshi in April 2005, which revolves around a girl named Kilala and her adventures to find her kidnapped friend with the help of the ten Disney Princesses, who are Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Belle but did not include Pocahontas, Mulan nor Tiana and Rapunzel. Category:Babes Category:Cinderella Category:Ariel Category:Aurora Category:Snow White Category:Jasmine Category:Belle Category:Kilala Category:Rapunzel Category:Tiana. Category:Mulan Category:Pocahontas Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Elsa Category:Anna